


Haruhi's First American Birthday!

by yikestragic



Series: Ouran One Shots [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Haruhi's birthda, Post Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestragic/pseuds/yikestragic
Summary: Haruhi's birthday comes around while they're living in America. It's also her first birthday with Tamaki Suoh, the King of Extra, as her boyfriend.





	Haruhi's First American Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for Haru's birthday, and posted it on Amino, but never on here, so here we go.

Ever since they moved to America, Tamaki has taken to the customs and traditions like he normally does. Excitedly and with an open mind.

“Happy Easter Haruhi, lets find eggs!”

“Tamaki, did you hide real eggs?!”

“Happy Fourth of July! Let’s go light some fireworks!”

“We live in an apartment building, we can’t light any fireworks.”

“Haruhi, we’re having everyone over for dinner tonight! And we’re having turkey! It’s thanksgiving!”

“Tamaki, don’t you think you went a little overboard on the Christmas decorations? You can barely even fit this tree in your apartment.”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!”

“You’ve had too much to drink.”

“YOU’VE HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK!”

“He saw his shadow, Haruhi! Six more weeks of winter!”

“Six more weeks of freezing.”

With the way Tamaki is over holidays, Haruhi really shouldn’t be surprised that two days after the groundhog saw his shadow, he was going to go all out on her birthday.

First, he woke her up with breakfast in bed. He’d stayed the night before, wanting to be the first person she sees on her birthday. She only let him stay because it was a Saturday night, there’s no school tomorrow. After she was stuffed full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage made by Tamaki, something he was surprisingly good at, they cuddled for a few hours. It was nice, just lying in his warmth, a book in her hands.

After a little while, Tamaki forced them out of bed and into clothes.

“I have so much planned for you today!” He exclaimed, jumping around like a puppy.They bundled up, and Tamaki took her on a tour of the museums in Boston and the surrounding areas. It’s something they’ve done countless times in the almost year since they moved here, but it was something they both enjoyed. Haruhi held his hand as they wandered through the Science Museum, a content smile on her face.

After was a ride through town in a horse-drawn carriage, with no heat. They were both shivering throughout the whole ride, but they talked quietly about nothing and everything as the carriage rattled through the busy streets.

The ride ended, and they went ice skating. Neither were pros, but they also weren’t terrible, just skated along the edges holding hands.

Their day ended with a nice meal out at a nice restaurant, one that Haruhi was specifically instructed not to order the cheapest thing on the menu. They had a fun time, and went home, to find Haruhi’s apartment full of her favorite people. The Host Club, her father, Mei and her father, all crammed in her small apartment, yelling “Happy Birthday!” It was her second favourite surprise of the night, right behind Tamaki proposing in the middle of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to make a collection of the one shots I write for Ouran, so I'll add this to it, and also a few others that are sitting in my Google Docs


End file.
